emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7355/7356 (26th November 2015)
Plot Diane passes out as Chas realises what she's done and starts to panic. She calls Aaron who rushes round to the pub with Cain. April wakes in the night and finds Carly awake downstairs. She tricks Carly into playing a game with her. Cain and Aaron are astounded to find Chas crouching over Diane, trying to stop her bleeding. Chas explains that she stabbed her but didn't mean to. Aaron calls for an ambulance. Sandy discovers Ashley still awake and preparing a 'To Do' list. Chas begins to hyperventilate and dashes out the pub. Cain goes after leaving Aaron to attempt to control Diane's bleeding. He attempts to calm Chas down as she begins to hear Cameron's voice taunting her. Carly falls asleep and wakes to find April eating an ice lolly and complaining of toothache. Doug arrives at the pub and finds Aaron cradling Diane. Aaron leaves him dumbfounded as he tells Doug to apply pressure to her wound as he needs to find Chas. Diane drifts in and out of consciousness as the paramedics and police arrive. Doug informs the police that Chas has been convinced of Emma stalking her and notes that she's missing and may be in danger. Cain hides Chas as more police cars speed past them. He drags a terrified Chas away, insisting he can't let her speak to the police yet in case she makes things worse for herself. Bernice and Lawrence dash off to the hospital. The police wake up Emma, James and Finn and inform them of Diane's stabbing and their need to find Chas. James explains that Chas was convinced that someone had left a knife for her to find yesterday and Finn adds that it could be connected with Chas being the witness to Robert's shooting. The commotion outside begins to wake more villagers and Brenda, Bob, Sandy and Ashley gather at the café. Carly takes April over to Bob to get some medication for her tooth but they don't have anything she can take. Cain gets Chas to stay calm by encouraging her to count to ten like he used to get her to do when they were kids and their parents would arrive back home arguing. Zak, Lisa, Joanie and Belle are woken by the police arriving at Wishing Well Cottage looking for Chas and Aaron. Aaron bursts in to the cottage and goes along with the story that someone may have abducted Chas. Once the police leave, Aaron explains that they can't let them find Chas as she stabbed Diane. Carly breaks into David's Shop with April in order to get her medicine but accidentally sets the alarm off, waking David who confronts them both angrily brandishing a wok. Aaron explains the situation to the Dingles and Joanie as Cain bursts in with Chas, noting he was waiting for the police to leave. Doug sits at the hospital with Robert, Victoria, Adam, Bernice and Lawrence, staring at Diane's blood on his clothes. He blames himself for not being home. Andy arrives at the hospital as the doctor informs them that they're preparing Diane for surgery as the blade ruptured her stomach lining. Victoria angrily lashes out at both Robert and Andy acknowledging that they couldn't even give Diane a family dinner together. The police arrive at David's Shop in order to find out why the alarm went off. Carly talks herself out of the situation and even manages to persuade David into taking them home. Chas goes upstairs at Wishing Well Cottage to have a lie down. Cain informs the family that he's thinking of running away to Ireland with Chas for a couple of weeks. Chas overhears the conversation from upstairs. Doug snaps at Robert, Andy and Victoria as they argue at the hospital. Nicola lets herself into Victoria Cottage to make sure Jimmy's okay. She informs him and Laurel about Diane's stabbing. Laurel leaves to check on Ashley. Nicola offers to make Jimmy something to eat. Lawrence takes Bernice home from the hospital with Andy promising to call if there is any news. Cain prepares to leave with Chas but when Aaron goes upstairs to wake her, he discovers she's gone. Ashley talks about his mum with Laurel and tells her he can understand why Sandy did what he did now, knowing he was letting her die with dignity. Chas walks into The Woolpack and confesses to stabbing Diane. She is arrested for attempted murder as she begs for news on Diane's situation. The police arrive at Wishing Well Cottage and break the news that Chas has confessed to stabbing Diane. Emma is annoyed when James is quick to defend Chas, despite them discovering she has been arrested. He breaks the news of Chas' arrest to those in the café. Ashley tells Sandy that he realises he did a brave and selfless thing where his mother was concerned and adds, following his recent request, that when the time comes Ashley won't see him suffer either. Nicola tells Jimmy that she misses him and apologises for taking Angel away from him. They kiss. Carly gives April her medicine and thanks David for driving them home. She wangles her way into getting David to give her a trial job at the refurbished shop. Bernice apologises to Lawrence for not being able to go on their honeymoon due to Diane. She's grateful when he thinks nothing of it. Chrissie eyes them through the door. Robert confronts Andy as to whether Diane's stabbing could be his hired hitman trying to tie up loose ends but Andy insists it isn't. Chas is taken to a cell for the night and tries to calm herself by counting to ten. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast *Paramedic - Greg Snowden *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *PC Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *Dr Khan - Sagar Arya *Police Officer - Lynsey Anna Jones *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *Detention Officer - Joel Stockhill *Police Officer - Geoffrey Newland Locations *The Woolpack - Corridor, backroom, rear hallway and public bar *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Home Farm - Dining room, stairs and sitting room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Cricketer's Row *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and stairs *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Custody desk and cell Notes *This one-hour episode, featuring two episodes combined into one, aired at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Dialogue from Cameron Murray's siege at The Woolpack in Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013) plays in a scene in which Chas Dingle hears Cameron's voice. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes